


Day 6 - Snowball Fight

by CosmoKid



Series: 2018 Rarepair Advent Calendar [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Slash, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: Éponine has taken three steps away from their building when a snowball clocks her in the face. She slowly wipes the snow out of her face and looks for who threw it, finding a smirking Cosette looking straight at her.





	Day 6 - Snowball Fight

Éponine has taken three steps away from their building when a snowball clocks her in the face. She slowly wipes the snow out of her face and looks for who threw it, finding a smirking Cosette looking straight at her. 

Cosette hasn’t been a part of the friendship group for long, having only recently moved here from Paris. She hadn’t really liked the blonde girl that much when they were first introduced, mostly because Marius had immediately fallen head over heels for her. It was petty and unfair, but Éponine hadn’t cared that much at the time. She’d avoided Cosette and lamented about how unfair it all was to R when he got her drunk enough. 

It was only when R had commented on how weird it was that she knew Cosette’s eye colour already that she realised maybe it was something other than the Marius thing.

Really, she’d fallen out of love with the scraggly boy a while ago. The more she got to know Marius, the more she realised he was a bit of a mess and that they were completely wrong for each other.

Shaking her head, she looks at Cosette and raises her eyebrows, “Really? You called me out here just to throw a snowball at me? _You_ really just threw a snowball at _me_?” 

Cosette cocks her head to the side, her smirk widening a little. “Yeah, what are you going to do about it?”

She stares at Cosette, feeling a little lost. Cosette looks really cute when she’s smirking and Éponine’s face is a little blank right now. The only word she manages to get out is “Really?”

“Really,” Cosette affirms, still smirking. Ép nods, attempting to casually lean against the bannister on the ramp so she can be sneaky in making a snowball. “Fight me.”

“Oh, I will,” she tells Cosette and lobs a snowball right at her adorable face. She immediately has to dive down off of the ramp to avoid a snowball thrown right back at her.

They spend the next few minutes dodging snowballs and throwing snowballs at each other as they run around in the snow outside Ép’s building. The feeling of elation and excitement creeps up on her and when it finally hits her, she can’t stop smiling. She hasn’t been this happy in so long.

She throws her another snowball and tries to dash to left, but her foot gets stuck on something under the snow and the next thing she knows, she’s flying through the air and knocking into Cosette. She lands half on top of Cosette and half in the freezing cold now. They look at each other for a few seconds and then burst out laughing. 

“That was… why uh… why did you do that?” she asks, managing to get the words out in between her bout of laughter. She’s still grinning from ear to ear and she’s still somewhat on top of Cosette.

Cosette grins, pushing herself up slightly on her elbows so she’s a little bit closer to Éponine. She winks as she speaks, “Because I wanted to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
>  
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
